


two strings, four strings

by yobirin



Series: the incredible adventures of rio's comfort time [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, Hand injury, M/M, Napping, Tendonitis, basically syo has tendinitis and takes shit care of himself, may or may not change the title of this in the future, ren comes to the rescue with proper care and a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yobirin/pseuds/yobirin
Summary: “Hijirikawa has things for situations like this that he lets me borrow whenever I need. I’m sure he won’t mind if it’s for you this one time.”Syo nods but then decides to add, “wait, Hijirikawa has stuff for tendinitis in his room?”“So you know it’s tendinitis.”Syo knows silence can be more telling than words, but it doesn’t mean he’s got anything to say in response to that anyway.





	two strings, four strings

**Author's Note:**

> another fic where i overuse en/em dashes. astonishing  
> 'two strings' is syo, 'four strings', syo and ren (because they go together). it also plays in the idea you can't play with only two strings, the same way syo can't play with a fucked up arm. got the idea while talking to a friend, then suddenly going 'wait. violins have four strings, right'. but it kind of fits the whole red string of fate idea, too
> 
> also titled "im projecting but like. tendinitis edition" on my google docs

xxx

 

 

He had really done it this time, hadn’t he?

  
  
His whole forearm—from the wrist up until his elbow—everything inside of it hurt. It felt kind of numb, and it looked like it was swollen. He was starting to have trouble controlling it.

But he can't stop now. He's doing a duet with Ren, and this song is going to need both of their instruments, so if he doesn't practice this one God damned part—

The bow hits the floor with a loud thud. He looks at his right hand; it's shaking, and he feels like he barely has the strength to raise it at all.

 

He's about to curse his hand, the violin, President Shining and anything else he can think of when Ren enters the room, sheet music in hand.

 

"Shorty, I think we could ask the Lady to change the arrangement in this part here—” He looks at the bow on the ground, and then at Syo. "Is something wrong?"

 

As if forgetting it was even there in the first place, Syo looks down at the bow and back at Ren as well, answering, "It's nothing! I just lost my balance and dropped it."

 

He then proceeds to try and grab it, grunting when sharp pain shoots up his swollen arm, simply putting his violin down and grabbing the bow with his other hand as if nothing had happened.

 

Ren didn't miss it, though.

 

"Shorty," his tone is serious as he approaches Syo, "can I see your arm?"

 

"H-Huh?!" Syo stutters, unconsciously backing away from Ren, bow still in hand. "Is there something wrong with my arm?"

 

“That’s what I want to see.” He stops walking, shoulders dropping as his eyes lock with Syo’s, a pleading look in them. “Please, let me see your arm.”

 

Ren is a bastard, Syo thinks, because he knows very well that Syo is weak to tears, pleading looks and _basically anything Ren does_.

So of course he extends his arm, looking at the other side of the room and pretending the wall is really, really interesting.

 

And it’s not even 30 seconds until he hears Ren’s voice as he answers seriously, “I’m taking you to my room.”

 

“What—” They’re moving before he can register, violin forgotten on the chair where Syo left it. He wants to protest, to tell Ren to wait for him to at least grab the violin, but honestly—his arm hurts and Ren’s warm hand around his left wrist feels really, really nice, so he doesn’t want to say anything anymore.

 

The first thing Ren does upon getting to his room is leave Syo on his bed and then proceed to cross the room to Masato’s side, looking through the drawers as he speaks, “Hijirikawa has things for situations like this that he lets me borrow whenever I need. I’m sure he won’t mind if it’s for you this one time.”

 

Syo nods but then decides to add, “wait, Hijirikawa has stuff for tendinitis in his room?”

 

“So you know it’s tendinitis.”

 

Syo knows silence can be more telling than words, but it doesn’t mean he’s got anything to say in response to that anyway.

 

They stay like that, Ren too focused on applying medicine to Syo’s arm, and Syo focused on watching him do it. It’s always annoyed him that his wrists are bony and thin, a complete opposite of the rest of his body—but right now it doesn’t bother him. He looks at Ren’s hands enveloping his swollen wrist and thinks that maybe this isn’t so bad. This whole situation he is in.

 

But then it ends. Once the brace is in place, he pats Syo on the knee, looking up and into his eyes.

 

“There we go. Should be good for now, but you have to get that checked, and soon.”

 

Syo smiles. “Thanks, Ren. I’ll get back to practice now—”

 

He doesn’t get the chance to finish because by the time he’s off the bed Ren is already laying down on it and pulling Syo back in with him. Syo nearly falls, resting his elbow next to Ren’ head—his body on top of him.

 

“Ren!” he yells, gripping Ren’s shoulder as to not lose balance. “What are you doing—”

 

“Napping.” His eyes are closed as he pretends to be asleep with a smile still on his lips. He cracks an eye open and says, “care to join me?”

 

“Who would—?!” Syo sighs, then starts again. “I have to practice, I don’t have time to—”

 

“You sounded perfect earlier, so just lay down, okay?” Ren lets go of his hand, fully opening his eyes to stare at Syo’s. “You’ll be able to practice once you rest a bit.”

 

Syo stills; his shoulders fall and he sighs. Ren is aware he has just won. “Fine. You oversized child,” he grumbles, laying down next to Ren.

 

“Sure, sure,” Ren pulls him closer, kissing his forehead, cheek, jaw, and finally pecking his lips. He can see the annoyed, embarrassed frown on Syo’s face, but chooses to ignore it—he knows it’s just for show. “Y’know, you don’t need to cross your arms like that if you don’t want to touch me.”

 

“That’s not it…” Syo mutters, then carefully puts his injured arm around Ren’s torso, scooting closer. “It just hurts.”

 

“Oh, then—” he kisses Syo’s forehead again— “It’s fine if I come closer instead, right?”

 

Ren doesn’t see it, but by the sound of his voice, he could guess Syo is pouting. “Yeah.”

 

Ren falls asleep first—it’s to be expected; he’s the one who wanted to nap, after all. Syo thinks that, despite Ren’s nonchalant request, he’d probably been working since morning. He can’t help but smile—no matter how many years pass, this idiot still tries to look cool, even to him. Syo hates to admit that he finds it endearing.

He leans his head onto Ren’s chest, breathing in his scent, feeling all his muscles relax. Suddenly he understands why Ren insisted on this—all those hours practicing and stressing over his mistakes certainly took a toll on him. His eyelids droop effortlessly, and before he’s out, the only thought he has is that maybe he wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

 

 

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> writing sleepy boyfriend scenes at 1am while trying not to fall asleep was a mistake


End file.
